Vicky Pattison
Victoria "Vicky" Pattison (born 16 November 1987) is an English television personality, columnist, writer and model, best known for appearing in the MTV show Geordie Shore from 2011 until 2014, Ex on the Beach in 2014 and 2015 and her own show Judge Geordie in 2015. Pattison won the fifteenth series of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! in December 2015 and became a permanent member on the panel of the ITV daytime chat show Loose Women in January 2016 after a period of guest appearances.2 Contents 1 Early life 2 Media career 2.1 2011–14: Geordie Shore 2.2 2014–present: Since Geordie Shore 3 Filmography 4 References 5 External links Early life Before Geordie Shore, Pattison knew all her life she wanted to be famous, she had a passion for drama and English based subjects in school. Vicky had various jobs, including working on the doors of some of Newcastle's top clubs and also in telesales.3 Pattison stated that she was on her last warning in the call centre she worked at and she was glad to leave. She told how she disliked her job with the call centre and Geordie Shore was the perfect opportunity for her to leave.3 She studied for her GCSEs and A-levels at Burnside Business and Enterprise College and then Drama at Liverpool John Moores University. Media career 2011–14: Geordie Shore Main article: Geordie Shore Pattison appeared in the popular MTV show Geordie Shore, from 2011 to 2014 in the first series of the show, she had a short relationship with fellow co-star Jay Gardner.4 After her rise to fame on the show, she was featured on the front cover of the magazine Loaded in October 2011 alongside The Only Way Is Essex star Jess Wright and Made in Chelsea star Binky Felstead.5 Pattison has also featured in the magazine Nuts with fellow Geordie Shore star Holly Hagan. In the second series of the show, Pattison began a turbulent on/off relationship with new cast member Ricci Guarnaccio.6 Pattison and former cast member Rebecca Walker were shown not to get on with each other, leading to constant conflict in the Geordie Shore house.7 Pattison found herself in Cancun, Mexico during the third series where during filming, Guarnaccio proposed to her. In the fifth series, Pattison calls her engagement off with Guarnaccio and ultimately ends the relationship. Guarnaccio later decided to leave the show following the break-up.8 On 4 July 2013, Pattison and fellow cast member Holly Hagan were arrested on suspicion of assaulting a model, during filming for the seventh series. Filming for the series was suspended due to the incident arising.9 In December 2013, she has released her own fitness DVD entitled Vicky's 7 Day Slim. Before the beginning of the ninth series, she announced that it would be her last, making her final appearance during the series finale. 2014–present: Since Geordie Shore Since 2014, Pattison has starred in the MTV reality television show Ex on the Beach. Pattison has appeared and made guest appearances on Big Brother's Bit on the Side, Celebrity Juice, This Morning, Celebrity Dinner Date, Most Annoying People 2011, TV's 50 Greatest Magic Tricks, Most Shocking Celebrity Moments 2011, Virtually Famous in 2016 and Celebrity Juice live special in March 2016. Since June 2015, Pattison has presented and starred in her own MTV show, Judge Geordie, in which she tries to sort out feuds and problems between families, friends and relationships. Since mid-2015, Pattison has had her name on a weekly column in the magazine new!. Pattison released her autobiography entitled Nothing But The Truth in August 2014 and updated it in March 2016. She signed a deal to write two novels which were published in July (All That Glitters) and October 2015 (A Christmas Kiss).10 On 2 July 2015, Pattison appeared on BBC Radio 1's Innuendo Bingo.11 On 16 November 2015, it was confirmed that Pattison would be taking part in the fifteenth series of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! She entered the jungle on Day 3 as a late arrival alongside Ferne McCann and Spencer Matthews. On 6 December 2015, Pattison won the show with Union J member George Shelley in second place.12 Pattison is appearing as a regular panellist on ITV's lunchtime discussion show Loose Women from January 2016.13 She is the youngest panellist on the show. In January she also appeared in a 2-part Geordie Shore special speaking about her time on the show and in the following month appeared on Drunk History. In February 2016, Pattison made recurring appearances on Series 13 of Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway. In 2016, she will be a team captain on the new Channel 5 panel show It's Not Me, It's You, hosted by Eamonn Holmes. Filmography Television Year Title Role Notes 2011–14 Geordie Shore Herself Main cast 2014–15 Ex on the Beach Series 1 main cast, Series 3 ex 2015 Judge Geordie Presenter 2015 I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Series 15 winner 2016– Loose Women Regular panellist 2016 Celebrity Big Brother's Bit on the Side Guest panellist 2016 Geordie Shore: Their Journey Discussing the history of Geordie Shore 2016 Drunk History Herself/Various Season 2 – Episode 4 2016 Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway Herself Guest on "Singalong Live" segment – Episode 1 Star in "Who Shot Simon Cowell?" – Episode 2 2016– It's Not Me, It's You Herself Panellist References 1.Jump up ^ "Vicky Pattinson". OK!. Retrieved 28 December 2015. 2.Jump up ^ "Time to get Loose! Geordie Shore star Vicky Pattison 'lands first daytime TV presenting role' after winning I'm A Celebrity". Daily Mail. Retrieved 29 December 2015. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Geordie Shore – Cast – Vicky". MTV. Archived from the original on 27 May 2011. 4.Jump up ^ "Vicky and Jay spend a night together". MTV. Retrieved 11 June 2012. 5.Jump up ^ "Vicky in this month's Loaded". Geordie Shore Web. Retrieved 11 June 2012. 6.Jump up ^ "Vicky and Ricci Engaged". MTV. Retrieved 11 June 2012. 7.Jump up ^ "Geordie Shore's Vicky Pattison Blasts Rebecca Walker in Latest Episode". Entertainmentwise. Retrieved 12 July 2012. 8.Jump up ^ "REVIEW: Geordie Shore Heartbreak For Ricci As Vicky Calls Time On Their Engagement". EntertainmentWise. 3 April 2013. Retrieved 20 May 2013. 9.Jump up ^ Jeremy Armstrong (4 July 2013). "Geordie Shore's Vicky Pattinson and Holly Hagan arrested on suspicion of assaulting model". Mirror. 10.Jump up ^ Catriona Wightman (5 December 2014). "Geordie Shore: Vicky Pattison to write two novels". Digital Spy. 11.Jump up ^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BG-SUDcO_qo 12.Jump up ^ "VIC-torious! Vicky Pattison beats George Shelley to be crowned Queen of the Jungle in I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here!". Daily Mail. 6 December 2015. Retrieved 7 December 2015. 13.Jump up ^ "'Loose Women' Sign Up Vicky Pattison To Join Panel, Following 'I'm A Celebrity' Success?". Huffington Post. Retrieved 29 December 2015. External links Vicky Pattison at the Internet Movie Database Vicky Pattison on Twitter Category:1987 births